The invention relates to a monitoring device for the coin container of a cash collecting mechanism, for example of a prepayment telephone coin box or of a self-cash-collecting automatic ticket machine.
The purpose of the invention is to monitor electronically when the coin container is full in a simple, cheap and reliable manner, without the coin container, or the coins collected in it, communicating galvanically with the voltage source of the electronic monitoring device.
A direct galvanic connection, or one ensuing by way of the collected coins, of the metallic coin container with the voltage source is to be avoided because otherwise, for safety reasons, the coin container would have to be electrically insulated from the housing of the cash collecting mechanism.